13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
Justin Foley
|last_appearance = |relatives = Amber Foley (mother) Unknown father |relationships = Hannah Baker (former crush, kissed) Jessica Davis (friend, ex-girlfriend) Bryce Walker (former best friend, enemy) Zach Dempsey (best friend) Clay Jensen (former enemy friend) Alex Standall (friend) Kat (ex-girlfriend) Seth (enemy)}} Justin Foley is one of the main characters in 13 Reasons Why. He is portayed by Brandon Flynn. He is the son of Amber Foley, the ex-boyfriend of Jessica Davis and Kat and attended Liberty High School, but didn't finish . He also appears on two separate tapes, as the first and ninth reasons that Hannah Baker committed suicide. Early Life Justin was shown to have a tumultuous home life. His mother became a neglectful drug addict with a rotating set of dangerous and violent boyfriends, including Seth, who strangled Justin on screen and was implied to have abused him in the past. While talking about his absence, his coach mentions that he suspects Justin has been abused, thus his long stays at Bryce's pool house. Justin has never met his father. Throughout the Series |-|Season 1= Season 1 Justin first met Hannah at her party, during this time he was still dating her friend Kat. The two begin a relationship after Kat moves away, culminating in Hannah's first kiss. Justin eventually spreads lies and begins the downfall of Hannah's reputation and school life. They met at the playground, or the rocket as Hannah calls him. He took pictures as Hannah slid down the rocket, aware of the fact that she is wearing a skirt. They made out at the bottom of the rocket, with Justin taking racy pictures of her. The next day, Justin showed his friends the pictures, but then Bryce forwards the picture to the entire school. This caused rumors to go around about Hannah. Hannah talked about the party where she and Clay shared their kiss. Justin and Jessica (although neither is named) entered the room to have sex, however, Justin gives up because Jessica was too drunk and said she didn't want to have sex. Hannah was forced to hide in the closet when there was no way for her to leave the bedroom. Outside the bedroom, Bryce forced Justin to let him into Jess's room. Bryce managed to enter the room and began raping a sleepy and drunk Jessica. Justin opened the door and tried to pull Bryce off of Jessica, but Bryce threw him out of the room. Drunk and feeling he couldn't confront Bryce, Justin cried over his lack of control over what was happening to his girlfriend. Hannah stated that she carried just as much blame as Justin did, as she couldn't stop Jessica's rape but because she was too paralyzed and scared to move. |-|Season 2= Season 2 Clay and Tony find Justin living on the streets. They bring him home to Clay's house where Clay and Sheri help him detox. They've brought him back so that he can testify in court. He only came with them because they lied and said that Jessica wanted him to come back. Justin goes to school to see Jessica and learns that she wants nothing to do with him. When someone breaks into the Jensen's home, they take the gun Justin had been hiding in his duffle bag. Justin returns to school on the day that Hannah's tapes have been leaked to the public. He buys drugs from one of the students in class and later gets high in Clay's room. Alex finds him and manages to turn him on his side before he chokes on his own throw-up. Later, Justin overhears Clay's parents fighting over him so he heads back to his mom's house. Justin steals money from them again so that he can run away and leave this town. He misses the bus and while waiting for another one to come along, he gets a bunch of text messages from Clay telling him that he needs him because he found the Clubhouse. They approach Sheri with their plan to get into the Clubhouse by using bolt cutters to cut the lock on the door. She suggests instead that she go in and report back to them. During Hannah Baker’s wake Justin arrived and was happily greeted upon by everyone. When Clay and Justin have a moment alone to talk, Clay reveals that because of the issues he will face with not finishing high school, becoming a ward of the state and both his parents being no shows, Clay reveals that his parents have offered to adopt Justin as they now see him as one of the family. Despite Clay being initially reluctant he understands that Justin needs a real family to which a speechless and emotional Justin accepts. Justin's Mistakes Reason #1 Justin is Hannah's first reason of why she committed suicide. Justin first meets Hannah while he’s still dating Hannah’s best friend, Kat. After Kat moves away, Hannah and Justin spark an interest with each other. When Hannah wants confirmation from Kat to date him, she expresses permission for Hannah to go for it. After a flirtatious game of cat-and-mouse, Hannah eventually meets up with Justin in the park. Their sweet date in the playground ends in a kiss, and Hannah is really into him. However, during their date, Justin sneaks a photograph with a flash of Hannah's underwear as she's coming down the slide. After the date ends, Justin shows the photograph to Bryce and other friends, Bryce takes the phone from Justin and sends it to the school; causing rumors of Hannah being a 'slut'. This rumor that she is a 'slut' continues throughout all 13 episodes and is the very start of the downfall of Hannah Baker. Reason #9 Justin is also Hannah's ninth reason of why she committed suicide and one of the reasons Jessica was raped. Hannah is hiding in the closet because a couple came in while she was in the room and she hid, after this, she was going to come out but Justin and Jessica enter the room, Justin leaves Jessica -drunk and sleeping- and comes out, to meet Bryce, from here Hannah overhears Justin and Bryce have an argument which leads to Bryce pushing Justin out the door, closing the door, and raping Jessica, who is unconsciously drunk, during the incident she becomes a little bit conscious, but not being able to fight back and tries to mumble. After Justin tries to stop this and fails, he goes downstairs and feels guilty and disgusted at what Bryce could be doing to his girlfriend. On the other hand, Hannah is actually hearing and somewhat witnessing what Bryce is doing to Jessica as she hasn't come out of the closet, being too scared to move. After Bryce leaves, Hannah removes herself from the closet, throws up in the nearest bin, and puts a cover on Jessica whilst distraught at what she just witnessed happen to her friend. Hannah blames both herself, for not being able to stop Bryce and Justin, for not pushing Bryce back and defending Jessica. But she obviously heavily blames Bryce more than anything. Personality Season 1 Justin, despite his mistakes, is shown to care about those he loves. He shows how much he cares about Jessica throughout and regrets the mistakes he made. He even shows concern for his troubled mother and seems to want her to be free of her abusive boyfriend, though she in return does not show much care or loyalty towards Justin. Justin is also quite irrational and short-tempered, he is also extremely arrogant and cruel when he can be. He does not appear to show much remorse for what he did to Hannah and insults her numerous times after her death, claiming she was a crazy drama queen and a liar who just "killed herself for attention". Like a majority of the others on Hannah's list he is shown to be willing to resort to extreme measures to hide the tapes and even at one point suggests they kill Clay and stage it as a suicide in order to prevent him from revealing the tapes and also intimidates him alongside Alex and Zach and threatens that he will physically assault him if he has to. Justin is even shown to be angered at Clay for the simple reason that he is the only person on Hannah's list who is not considered one of the reasons for why she killed herself but just part of her story. He even tries to convince him that he is not as innocent as Hannah claims, though this is completely false as Hannah makes it clear Clay's name does not belong on her list, unlike Justin and the others who are guilty of horrible things and are responsible for Hannah's suicide. This is evident that Justin is afraid of the potential consequences of his actions and is desperate to protect himself and the others he cares about on the list from having their lives destroyed. It is possible however that his primary motivation for hiding the tapes is simply so that Jessica can be spared the pain of truly learning that she was raped by Bryce and that he allowed it to happen but when the truth comes out to Jessica at the end, he shows his softer side and meets breaking point. He regrets lying to Jessica about Bryce raping her but genuinely felt as though he was doing the best thing to protect her. When Bryce sends the photo of Hannah around the school he does try to stop him, although laughs it off and does nothing to help Hannah escape the humiliation she suffered as a result of the photo. He depended a lot on Bryce in the beginning, so he goes along with many of the things he does, whether he is sure of it or not, and says, as not to seem ungrateful. It is because of his gratitude and appreciation of/to Bryce that Justin allows Bryce to control him as seen when Justin allows Bryce to rape Jessica in which Bryce reminds him; "What's mine is yours, right?" to which Justin simply allows him to enter the bedroom. After to letting him in, he tries to pull him off but Bryce pushes him out the door. And before letting him in he guards the door to protect Jessica. After revealing to Jessica that Bryce did rape her, after consistently convincingly lying to her, Jessica is angry at him, telling him "I hate you" after slapping him. Justin is shown to be completely broken hearted after Jessica breaks up with him and even more so after she tells him that she never wants to see him again even after he offers to kill Bryce with his hands and face the consequences of murder. At the end of the season, it is not known where Justin is, he doesn't choose to stay at his mothers, and since he has nowhere known to stay–usually he stays at Bryce's house but he despises Bryce now and wants nothing to do with him–he seems to be homeless. Season 2 At the start of the second season, it is still not known where Justin is, he is not present for the first and second episode. Towards the end of Clay decides that Justin is the only known person that is alive–Hannah killed herself–who can testify as a witness for Jessica, if she decides to testify against Bryce. So Clay enlists Tony's help to find him. They find him on the streets and when he sees Clay he runs as fast as he can down an alleyway, but Clay catches up. Clay lands on him and an old man comes out yelling at them to leave, they hear a police siren and Tony arrives around the opposite side, telling them that if they don't get in, he will leave them behind. Clay and Justin race to get in his car and Tony drives off. They come to a pit stop and talk, Tony goes to get something, leaving Justin and Clay talking. Clay calls Skye and leaves a message, Justin then tells him that "A girl who doesn't call you back is a girl who doesn't want to talk to you." and then says Skye is also "a piece of work" and "fucked up". Clay tells Justin that he should stop talking for the foreseeable future. Tony comes back out, throws Justin a drink and asks if his Mom stills lives in the same place. JUstin reveals that he took money from her boyfriend before he left, and if he finds out he is living there again he will kill him. Tony and Clay become unsure of what to do, as taking him home was their plan. Clay decides to sneak Justin into his house, which he manages to keep hidden. Justin gets taken care of by Sheri, Justin and Tony. They are the only ones except for Alex and Jessica (Clay told Jessica and Jess told Alex) who know that Justin has been back for a long time. Justin decides to stop hiding and comes back to school, which angers Jessica when he asks for forgiveness in the school cafeteria, Bryce watches this, and when Justin turns to him he becomes angry asks him what he is looking at and collapses. Jessica calls out his name out of worry and Clay and Tony come to pick Justin up and take him out of the cafeteria. Jessica storms out with her new friend Nina. Physical Appearance Justin has brown hair, blue eyes, and wears a Liberty High Tigers Basketball jersey jacket in most episodes of the first season. He also has been seen wearing some simple white t-shirts and blue flannel shirts. In the second season he doesn't wear his blue varsity jacket anymore, but often wears button up shirts. Relationships Hannah Baker Justin and Hannah first saw each other at Kat's party. They smiled at each other, and Hannah fell for him. After Kat moves, Justin approaches Hannah at school and introduces himself. Hannah facetimes Kat and gets her allowance to date Justin. Hannah goes to basketball games and prints out his class schedule to see him. Later, they exchange numbers and text and call each other at home. They decide to meet up at a playground. When Hannah slides down the slide, Justin takes pictures of her and at the end of the slide, she shares her first kiss with him. At home, Justin gets in a fight with Seth and flees to Hannah's house. Hannah takes care of his bruises and lets him sleep on her bed, while she sleeps on the floor. The next day, Hannah helps Justin to sneak out of the house. Bryce notices that he is coming from a different direction, and keeps teasing and asking about who Justin slept with. Justin shows him a picture of Hannah's skirt being up while sliding down, making it look like he had sex with her. Bryce send the picture around the school, causing rumors to spread about Hannah and starting to get the reputation of a slut. Justin is the subject of two of Hannah's tapes. In the second season, hallucination Hannah talks nice about Justin; she defends him against Clay and calls him a "sweet, injured boy". Jessica Davis Justin and Jessica started dating in summer school after their sophomore year. They first interacted at the Winter Formal, where they danced together. During a party at Jessica's house at the end of the summer they go to her room to hook up, but Jessica passes out from being drunk. Jessica gets raped by Justin's friend Bryce, and after a failed attempt to stop him Justin sits on the floor crying and doesn't get help. Justin thought it would be better if no one knew about it, and keeps it a secret from Jessica. Jessica isn't doing well after the party, and their relationship isn't either; they fight a lot, Justin doesn't want to have sex with her anymore and Jessica knows he's hiding something from her. One night Jessica is at Bryce's place, and starts flirting with Bryce in front of Justin. Justin freaks out and reveals that Bryce raped her. Jessica slaps him in the face and yells that she hates him. The days after that night, Justin desperately tries to make things right between them, and even tells her that the reason he couldn't kill himself was because he couldn't stop thinking about her. Jessica tells him to try harder and never wants to see him again. After Justin runs away, he sends her a postcard that says that he will always love her. Justin decides to come back and testify because Clay told him Jessica wants him to come back. Jessica still hates him and even tells him that she wishes he was dead after he comes to school to tell het that he missed and can't forget her. She's still worried and keeps thinking about him, and eventually she's fine with him. At the Spring Fling, Justin gets upset after seeing Jessica kiss Alex and leaves to sit alone at the lockers. When Jessica finds him, they talk and hook up. Throughout the series, they are shown to love and care a lot about each other, even after their breakup. Bryce Walker Clay Jensen In the first season, Justin hates Clay and is ready to do everything to "shut him up" about the tapes. Justin threatens him, steals his bike and even suggests to kill him. In the second season, Clay saves Justin from the streets so he can testify about Jessica's rape. He hides Justin in his room and detoxes him with the help of Sheri. Justin starts being nice towards Clay and see him as a friend. At first, Clay still doesn't trust him and thinks he's a bad person, but still helps and seems to care about him. He also gets jealous when he sees Justin spending time with his parents. After Justin relapses and the Jensens get in a fight, Justin leaves the house. Clay first doesn't care, but later starts sending Justin a lot of worried texts, wanting to know if he's okay. When Justin receives a text saying "I need you. Please", Justin calls Clay. A few days later, Clay goes to Bryce's house to shoot Bryce. Justin stops him, but Clay then puts the gun to his own head. Justin tries to talk him out of it, and later manages to take the gun from him and leads him to the car. From that moment, they became a lot closer. After Justin is released from juvie thanks to Clay's mom, Clay asks Justin if he wants his parents to adopt him. Amber Foley Amber has been a neglectful mom to Justin for most of his life, who according to Amber has always taken care of himself. She dates abusive men who are also implied to have abused Justin, but wouldn't break up with them for her son. When Seth strangles Justin, Amber tries to get him to stop, but leaves a crying Justin behind. Besides this, Amber loves her son and cares about him to some point. She seemed very happy when Justin came home after running away. She tells him that she missed him, is upset about Justin shooting heroin, tells him she needs him and makes him promise to not leave again. She also calls him "her tall, handsome boy" and often uses nicknames like "baby", "babe" or "honey" for him. Justin seems to care about his mom. For example, he immediately went home when his mom called him because her boyfriend broke up with her and started to fight Seth when he was abusing her. He also wanted to run away together, but Amber said she can't. When Justin leaves for the second time, he takes Seth's money with him. Amber tells him that Seth will kill her, and Justin leaves some money behind and tells her to make sure that Seth can't find her. It seems like Amber listened to Justin, as Lainie Jensen and Dennis Vasquez can't find her after weeks of searching. Zach Dempsey Justin and Zach are often seen together during the first season and the flashbacks. They seemed very close, and both played basketball. Later in Season 1, Zach becomes more distant from Justin. He still calls him his best friend, but doesn't reply to his text messages, and doesn't like his behaviour. In the second season he at first is still distant towards Justin, as he rudely tells him "Or what, Justin? Gonna come at me? I wasn't scared of you even before you fell apart." when he saw Justin for the first time since he his return. After Justin was released from juvie, their friendship seemed to be restored as Zach excitedly greets him with a hug and they hang out at the Spring Fling. At the dance, Justin apologies to Zach for not being able to talk to him. Appearances Season 1 * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 2 * * * * * * * * * * * * * Quotes Season 1 Season 2 Trivia * Justin has stated that he loves Jessica way more than Hannah, more than anything and anyone in the world. * Up until around , Justin is almost never seen out of the company of his buddies Zach Dempsey and Bryce Walker. * Justin is the only person on Hannah's list to be the subject of two tapes Tape 1 ( ) and Tape 5 ( ). Bryce and Jessica are mentioned on more than one tape though they are single subjects on only one tape each. Bryce is also the main focus of the B side of Tape 7 ( ) however since this tape was not created by Hannah and it's just a confession to the reason Hannah killed herself, this does not actually make him the subject of two separate tapes. Therefore Justin is the most recurring reason for why Hannah chose to end her life. But Bryce does become the main. * Justin has lived on the streets for five months before Clay and Tony found him. That's where he became addicted to heroin. * He stole money from his mother's drugdealer boyfriend, Seth, twice. In Season 1 he stole a thousand dollars, it is unknown how much money he took in Season 2. * Justin was sentenced to six months probation for being an accessory to sexual assault. He had to stay in juvenile detention for a month because there was no guardian to release him to, before Lainie Jensen got him released into emergency custody. Gallery |-|Promotional= 13 Reasons Why Character Poster Justin Foley.jpg Season_2_Character_Portrait_Justin_Foley.jpg |-|Season 1 Screencaps= S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-004-Clay-Justin.png |-|Season 2 Screencaps= S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-085-Jocks.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-086-Tyler-Hannah-Jocks.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-088-Bryce-Justin-Zach.png ; S02E02-The-Drunk-Slut-069-Justin-Foley.png S02E02-The-Drunk-Slut-074-Justin-and-Clay.png S02E02-The-Drunk-Slut-075-Justin-Clay-and-Tony.png S02E02-The-Drunk-Slut-076-Justin-Foley.png S02E02-The-Drunk-Slut-082-Jessica-and-Justin.png S02E02-The-Drunk-Slut-083-Jessica-and-Justin-Kiss.png S02E02-The-Drunk-Slut-089-Justin-Foley.png S02E02-The-Drunk-Slut-090-Justin-Foley.png ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; S02E12-The-Box-Of-Polaroids-000-Little-Justin.png S02E12-The-Box-Of-Polaroids-003-Little-Justin.png S02E12-The-Box-Of-Polaroids-004-Clay-Bryce-Justin.png S02E12-The-Box-Of-Polaroids-006-Justin-Taking-Gun-From-Clay.png S02E12-The-Box-Of-Polaroids-008-Clay-And-Justin.png S02E12-The-Box-Of-Polaroids-009-Justin-Foley.png S02E12-The-Box-Of-Polaroids-010-Clay-And-Justin.png S02E12-The-Box-Of-Polaroids-015-Justin-And-Clay.png S02E12-The-Box-Of-Polaroids-016-Matt-Lainie-Clay-Justin.png S02E12-The-Box-Of-Polaroids-018-Justin-And-Clay.png S02E12-The-Box-Of-Polaroids-019-Justin-Foley.png S02E12-The-Box-Of-Polaroids-021-Justin-Foley.png S02E12-The-Box-Of-Polaroids-024-Dennis-Olivia-Justin.png S02E12-The-Box-Of-Polaroids-029-Justin-Foley.png S02E12-The-Box-Of-Polaroids-031-Justin-Foley.png S02E12-The-Box-Of-Polaroids-032-Hannah-And-Justin.png S02E12-The-Box-Of-Polaroids-033-Justin-Foley.png S02E12-The-Box-Of-Polaroids-035-Justin-And-Hannah.png S02E12-The-Box-Of-Polaroids-036-Justin-And-Hannah-Kissing.png S02E12-The-Box-Of-Polaroids-038-Bryce-And-Justin.png S02E12-The-Box-Of-Polaroids-047-Sonya-Campbell-Justin.png S02E12-The-Box-Of-Polaroids-061-Zach-Tony-Monty-Clay-Alex-Justin.png S02E12-The-Box-Of-Polaroids-075-Zach-Courtney-Ryan-Justin-Tony.png S02E12-The-Box-Of-Polaroids-078-Justin-And-Alex-Shaking-Hands.png S02E12-The-Box-Of-Polaroids-081-Zach-Tony-Clay-Jessica-Courtney-Alex-Ryan-Justin.png S02E12-The-Box-Of-Polaroids-082-Justin-Foley.png S02E12-The-Box-Of-Polaroids-083-Zach-Clay-Justin-Courtney-Alex-Ryan.png S02E12-The-Box-Of-Polaroids-094-Tony-Zach-Justin-Alex-Jessica-Clay.png S02E12-The-Box-Of-Polaroids-096-Justin-Getting-Arrested.png ; S02E13-Bye-008-Justin-Foley.png S02E13-Bye-009-Justin-And-Lainie.png S02E13-Bye-010-Justin-Foley.png| S02E13-Bye-042-Zach-And-Justin-Hugging.png S02E13-Bye-045-Lainie-Clay-Justin.png S02E13-Bye-048-Justin-Foley.png S02E13-Bye-055-Justin-Foley.png S02E13-Bye-066-Justin-Foley.png S02E13-Bye-067-Justin-Foley.png S02E13-Bye-068-Little-Justin.png S02E13-Bye-072-Clay-And-Justin.png S02E13-Bye-073-Justin-Foley.png S02E13-Bye-076-Justin-And-Zach.png S02E13-Bye-079-Justin-And-Bryce.png S02E13-Bye-083-Justin-Foley.png| S02E13-Bye-085-Jessica-And-Justin-Kissing.png S02E13-Bye-090-Justin-And-Jessica.png S02E13-Bye-094-Jessica-Clay-Justin.png References de:Justin Foley fr:Justin Foley Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Liberty Tigers